Living with Vampires
by moomoo98
Summary: Amelia, an orphan adopted by vampires is finding it hard to keep her secret and is finding it difficult to be an ordinary teenage girl with a normal family...


**The Main Family**

_Amelia Luda (Hayley Blue)_: 14 year old Amelia is orphoned, her real name, Hayley Blue, is her birth name, given to her by her mum, who died shortly after birth, her dad died just a few weeks before she was born, so Amelia knew nothing about either of her real parents. She now lives with her foster family of vampiers. Who didnt approve of the name hayley and re named her Amelia.

_Jenny Luda_: 16 year old Jenny (AKA Jen) Amelia's older sister, has always been there for Amelia, has always been jealous of Amelia's good looks, and also has always been there for Amelia,...and Amelia's friends have become suspicous, as in school if someone makes fun of Amelia, she comes out of no where to protect her...

_Daemund Luda_: Amelia and Jen's older brother, hes 19 and doesnt care the slightest about his sisters. He's very bbig headed, and all he cares about and ever thinks about is himself. He doesnt even get any family members christmas or birthday presents and yet expects presents for himself on those occations.

_Emmietra Luda_: The 'caring' mother of the family. She does'nt give a damn about her kids, and unlike most mums wouldnt have a fit and call the poolice after an hour of them being late from when they've been out. She's never out at day but is always partying and off done the pub by night leaving Kevin to look after the kids, who usually are'nt home anyway.

_Kevin Luda_: The complete opposite of 'big daddy' or 'man of the house'. He's a woose and never gets himself out unless its for a midnight jog. He cares about his kids with all his heart and is very sensitive, which includes sensitive skin, as the parents of this family of vampires do burn in sunlight, but their children on the toher hand dont start this phase until the age of 18, so the young girls are safe for now, but for Jen not for long ( where as Amelia has nought to worry about because actually shes not a vampire!)

Amelia's best friend's

_Livia (Livvy) Marpus_: Amelia's best friend scince year 2. 14 year old Livvy is always there for her friends and if she has to will pick a fight with someone just to protect them. She would save her friends from anything, even if it meant dying for them. She's a true friend that Amelia can always trust and be serious with but can also have lots of laughs and fun times with her.

_Chelsea (Chels) Ammytrezzi_: 14 year old Chelsea can gain quite a temper but is also very kind and caring. She's very rich but loves to donate to charities. Shes always the one wanting to keep fit and although she very slim she very careful on what she eats, she's always checking the labels for calories. People are always pronouncing her name wrong and she gets very annoyed when this happens, oh and by the way its pronounced Ammy-trez-zie not Amy-trez-zy or whatever you where thinking.

_Markus (Mark) Doolittle_: 15 year old Mark got held back a year in year 5 and decided to be friends with girls this time and found Amelia and Livvy. Mark will always try being friends with guys aswel now too but Amelia, Livvy and Chels will always be the ones he turns to and the ones he hangs around with, because their his best friends, and the ones he can depend on and joke around with.

**Living With Vampires**_** By Metinee Affleck**_

Chapter 1

First Day back

Hi! Just to inform you my name is Amelia Luda, and im an ordinary teenage girl. I'm 14 years old and was adopted by a family of vampires when I was just 1 years old. I never knew my real mum but I was told that she loved me and only put me up for adoption because she didnt have the money to look after me, and mym dad ran off with another woman. And heres my story.

I woke up feeling quite ill after eating so much, and dancing till I ached all over at Chelsea's birthday bash last night. But unfortunately mum says im not aloud to bunk off on my first day back. Through my thin curtains I could see that it was still dark outside. I stared at my bright pink digital clock 4:35 it read. Was it really that early? I blinked just to check 4:35, I blinked again and turned to the window. From going to sleep at 3 am last night I managed to wake up at 4:35! This wasnt like me as I would usually lie in till very late. I lay back on the pillow and shut my eyes. It didnt work, I couldnt get just a few minuets more in bed, my body refused. I decided to sit up and draw until 7:00.

At around 6:45 I heard mum get up and go down stairs. The the scent of black pudding roamed around my room, she made breakfast for herself. I personally hate black pudding but mum loves it, its probably just because of the fact one of the main ingredients is pigs blood. Then i smealt bacon. "KIDS! BREAKFAST! WAKE UP!" Mum yelled from the kitchen. I jumped out of bed (literally), slipped on my slippers and dressing gown and rushed to my door. I happened to come out the same time as my older brother Daemund. I tried beating him down the stairs but as I was sttomping down the stairs Daemund decided to try climbing over me to get to his black pudding thinking I was after the same thing. He's known me almost all my life and yet still does'nt know that I find black pudding digusting! No, I was after the bacon, he still attempted to over take and ended up pusing me so that i went tumbling down our spiral staircase. When dad heard a big crassh he came prancing down the stairs to come and see what had hapened, and boy Daemund got a harsh punishment. In the end he wasnt aloud his black pudding! HAH! And I got to stay at home even though my mum tried her best to get me out of the house, dad fought for my side. What a lovely daddy!

(More coming soon! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Thanks for reading)


End file.
